SN6
The SN6 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The SN6 is the main submachine gun used by the Atlas Corporation. It is a starting weapon in the mission "Utopia". In campaign, four different reloading animations are randomly used for the SN6, unlike in multiplayer and Exo Survival (a similar occurrence happens with the Bal-27). Multiplayer The SN6 is unlocked at Level 24. It has the lowest recoil in it's class allowing a player to hit enemies even at long distances, but also has some of the lowest damage and range in the class as well which somewhat negates this advantage. The SN6 has the first four rounds in the burst shoot faster, at 1090 RPM compared to the default 800 RPM. However, due to the low damage, the SN6 will only have a fast TTK if the first four bullets in the burst hit the enemy. The range makes the SN6 become a six shot kill at range, like the other SMG's. The SN6 has above average accuracy for its class. The iron sights are workable, and the recoil is rather tame on this weapon. Using the Foregrip is questionable on this weapon. The SN6 has above average handling traits: the SN6 aims at the swift SMG default, the hip-fire cone is small, and the SN6 reloads moderately fast. The SN6 holds 32 rounds in the magazine, which is tied with the MP11 for the smallest capacity of all SMG's (the SAC3 has a 32 round capacity, but it's an Akimbo weapon, technically making the magazine size 64 rounds between both weapons). The SN6 has the usual assortment of attachments available for it. The optical attachments are questionable, as it's all in the opinion of the iron sights. Advanced Rifling significantly helps this weapon perform, as it fixes one of the weaknesses it has. As well, Rapid Fire makes the ROF higher, putting it on even ground with other SMG's. The Suppressor is ill advised for the base and other lower damage variants, but on variants that increase damage it works well. The Tracker might prove useful on this weapon in order to keep note of a hiding enemy, such as if they're hiding around a corner or that the player died in the middle of gunfire. It also helps out allies by alerting them to a precise location. The magazine attachments are highly effective on the SN6, as the SN6 will reload often due to its low damage overall. Dual Magazine speeds up reloads, but Extended Mags gives the player more ammo and a larger magazine capacity, allowing a user to delay the reload process. The SN6 has many good variants that help out its range and damage. The best variants to consider are The Third, which increases damage and range, the Hammer, which increases damage and has a very small downside of a magazine decrease, the Money, which increases accuracy and range as well as giving an extra reserve magazine (which is affected by Extended Mags), and the Magistrate, which increases the range and accuracy even further. Overall the SN6 is an extremely accurate weapon, and can compete fairly well at mid-range. However, it can lose out to the other submachine guns at close range such as the MP11, ASM1, KF5. Exo Zombies The SN6 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. It is a somewhat effective weapon, sporting high damage and a fast reload speed, but has low reserve and magazine capacities compared to other submachine guns. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants Note: the fire rate for the first four fired rounds remains the same (1090 RPM) for all variants. * Money Elite (Accuracy +1, Range +1, Reserve Magazines +1, Handling -1, Mobility -2) *'The Third Elite' (Range +2, Damage +1, Mobility -3) *'Executioner Professional' (Damage +1, Handling +1, Range -2) *'Jury Professional' (Integrated Laser Sight, Accuracy +1, Damage -1) *'K Professional' (Integrated Foregrip, Fire Rate +1, Damage -2) *'Hammer Enlisted' (Damage +1, Magazine Capacity -4 rounds) *'C-Mas Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Accuracy -1) *'Precision Enlisted' (Range +1, Mobility -1) *'Cycled Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Damage -1) *'Magistrate (300 kills)' (Accuracy +1, Range +1, Handling -1, Mobility -1) Gallery SN6 AW.png|The SN6 in first person. SN6 Iron sights AW.png|The iron sights of the SN6. SN6 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the SN6. SN6 story trailer AW.png|The SN6 being fired by Ilona. Trivia *The SN6 fires 9mm Parabellum rounds, as seen on the Dual Mags. * On the Money variant, the word "Atlas" can be seen written in cursive near the stock. * Dirt marks can be seen all over the weapon. * On some variants SN6 can be seen on the side. * An Atlas Corporation logo can be seen near the rear iron sight on the gun. * "For Military use only" can be seen on the side on the Hammer and C-Mas variants. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns